Halo Custom Edition
Halo Custom Edition is a Stand-alone expansion for Halo: Combat Evolved for PC, available to owners of the PC version of Halo: Combat Evolved. It was generously created by members of Gearbox Software in their spare time. This expansion allows owners of Halo to play custom maps. Overview Halo Custom Edition, with the additional download of the Halo Editing Kit (aka: HEK), allows one to create a custom map, which can be uploaded to halomaps.org and played online with others. With some additional software and a great deal of patient studying of tutorials, one can also create custom models, and level geometry (BSP). In addition to multiplayer maps, single player maps have also been created by dedicated members of the modding community and have been posted for download at a large number of websites, primarily halomaps.org. Custom maps may contain entirely new content. Including: *Level geometry *Bitmaps *Weapons *Vehicles *Player Characters *Sounds *Game Interfaces (Main menu) *Level Scripts and Interactivity *Objects *Special Effects *Animations *HUD's *Single Player Modifications An arguably better net-code was put into Halo: Custom Edition, as well. It has noticeably reduced lagging for some, but for others it made it worse. Also, a Rules feature can be viewed by pressing the F2 button (with default settings). It displays all of the specifics for the game-type currently being played in the server. With the Halo Editing Kit, AI characters can also be added in a map. This has allowed some map makers to create their own mods that can be played like a campaign mission with checkpoints and objectives. People can also make "teams" of AI that will fight each other. The player can fight alongside Elites and Grunts against Marines, or vice-versa. Popular maps Some extremely popular maps have been made, and can be seen as the highest rated maps on Halomaps.org. Some of the most popular mapsof all time include: Extinction - An enormous map made for huge vehicle battles with a Pillar of Autumn model and Truth and Reconciliation model as bases. Vehicles include Pelicans, Longswords, UNSC Skyhawk Jets, Seraph Fighters, Phantoms, a Spectre and a Scarab. There are also variations of Warthogs and a Scorpion. Another vehicle named the Mythos is included. It is a walker with eight legs and a large cannon mounted on the top. Great map for newbies! Coldsnap - A huge, snowy overrated map with two large bases with Longswords, jets and modified Warthogs. It has a feature which allows you to switch between day and night. Yoyorast Island - A confusing map filled with walkways as well as a few vehicles, mainly warthogs. One of the best maps out there, Yoyorast V2 is on it's way. H2 Coagulation - A mod based on Coagulation from Halo 2. It features three types of warthogs(Standard, Gauss and Rocket), a Ghost variant with boosting and bigger laser fire, and a Banshee, capable of boosting and doing stunts. The map itself features identical terrain to that of Coagulation, and the Battle Rifle, Brute Shot, Magnum(unknown type) and Brute Plasma Rifle are included. Other weapons include the Halo 2 Sniper Rifle and Plasma Pistol, as well as the SMG. There are dual wielding weapon variants through out the map, which are picked up like normal weapons, including dual magnums, dual SMG's and an SMG and a magnum. Made by CMT. Links Gearbox annouces release of HaloCE: Download and FAQ on New HaloCE! Category:HaloCE